Homestuck Pretty Cure
is a crossover fanseries between Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure series and Andrew Hussie's Homestuck. The series is created, directed, and written by Luizaki, notably known as the creator of Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. It will be produced by Yumesen Productions. Despite being a series created by Aki, the series is not a part to the main roster of Aki's fanseries. Production and History Plot :Main page: Homestuck Pretty Cure episodes John Egbert is a young child who just turned 13 on the 13th of April. Him, together with his online friends, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley, plan on playing a game, not realizing the game is a reality simulation and Skaia, a land far from Earth, is at war. It is up to John and his friends to stop the war, and fulfill their roles as the legendary heroes, Pretty Cures. Characters Pretty Cures Beta Cures * : John is a 13-year-old kid who loves bad films. He loves magic and pranks but shows hatred towards harlequins and baked goods. He can play the piano well and has a nerdy nature. His alter ego is Cure Gale , the Heir of Breath. * : Rose is an intellectual 13-year old whose hobby is knitting, reading and writing. She has a passion for obscure literature and knows how to play the violin. She has written various text, such as a fictional story about wizards, analyses on her friends, and an unfinished blog on her adventures in the series. Her alter ego is Cure Soleil , the Seer of Light. * : Dave is the renowned "cool kid" of the series and is John's best friend. He likes various things ironically, but one thing he loves is apple juice. Despite his cool act, Dave inside cares deeply for his friends and sacrifices himself for their safety. His alter ego is Cure Tempo , the Knight of Time. * : Jade is very quirky and often falls asleep throughout the course of the series. She is very forgetful and wears colourful bands on her fingers to remind her of the tasks she needs to do. She is shown to have skills in the bass but plays badly with the flute. She is generally positive but at times can be impatient and insensitive. Her alter ego is Cure Nova , the Witch of Space. Alpha Cures * : Jane is fond of jokes like John, but is far more rebellious than him. Jane is always curious about things, being reckless which sometimes can lead her to dangerous situations. She is also short-tempered, despite her usual cheerfulness and is always skeptical of things. Her alter ego is Cure Zest , the Maid of Life. * : Roxy is a fun-loving who socializes a lot with her friends. She loves cats and wizards and is shown to be good at hacking, morse code and programming. She's also very helpful and considerate of her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Hollow , the Rogue of Void. * : Dirk is a laid back kid who is shown to have some kind of feelings for Jake. He is good in robotics and even has his own AI that he created. He also seems to have a high interest in teaching his friends lessons as a means of development. Despite this, it has been shown Dirk doesn't seem to like himself. His alter ego is Cure Psyche , the Prince of Heart. * : Jake is an adventure-loving young man who is socially clueless and isn't very assertive. He boasts of himself unintentionally, which led to him isolating himself in an episode. His alter ego is Cure Espoir , the Page of Hope. Alternian Cures * : Karkat is considered as the lead Cure among the Alternian Cures. He is shown to be very crabby and insulting, but still deeply cares for his teammates. His alter ego is Cure Cancer , the Knight of Blood. * : Terezi is civil, manipulative and devious mostly for the sake of the law. She sometimes exaggerates her drive for justice, leading to harm for the team, which will later be regretted. She also appears to have an interest in the colour red. Her alter ego is Cure Libra , the Seer of Mind. * : Vriska is a manipulative troll obsessed with luck. She easily gets bored and deems her friends as boring. She acts mean towards others, though later on reveals how she regretted her actions and acted more benevolent. Her alter ego is Cure Scorpio , the Thief of Light. * : Kanaya is the "mother" of the team and a troll with fashion senses. She is very creative, and she also loves reading horror and romance novels, taking interest in vampires, specifically. Her alter ego is Cure Virgo , the Sylph of Space. * : Eridan has an interest in historical characters, often playing the role of his ancestor alongside Vriska. He takes an interest in magic and wizards. He, alongside Gamzee, later get captured and get manipulated by the antagonists. His alter ego is Cure Aquarius , the Prince of Hope. * : Feferi is very energetic and excited of things and is very naive towards everything, which Karkat dislikes. She is also the heiress to Alternia and hugely optimistic and fearless. Her alter ego is Cure Pisces , the Witch of Life. * : Sollux is considered as an introvert and dislikes talking with others. He and Karkat are close but tend to argue with each other a lot. Sollux tends to have mood swings, and he is seen to be good at programming. His alter ego is Cure Gemini , the Mage of Doom. * : Aradia is an enthusiastic character interested in archaeology. She enjoys role-playing and is very close to Tavros. Her alter ego is Cure Aries , the Maid of Time. * : Tavros is a lowblood troll who lacks self-esteem and is paraplegic. His legs have been healed ever since he became a Cure, much to his glee. Tavros is very sensitive and is constantly in need of help, much to Vriska's demise. His alter ego is Cure Taurus , the Page of Breath. * : Gamzee is a troll who believes in miracles but is most of the time laid back. He is very supportive and usually gives advice to his friends. Later in the series he, alongside Eridan, get manipulated by the villains, resulting him turning evil and only thinking of defeating the Cures. His alter ego is Cure Capricorn , the Bard of Rage. * : Equius is excellent in building robots and is shown to have feelings for Aradia. He is shown to be very strong, even not as a Cure and when he's mad can break nearly anything. His alter ego is Cure Sagittarius , the Heir of Void. * : Nepeta is a naive role-player constantly shipping her friends. She has a crush towards Karkat and her and Equius are very close with each other. Her alter ego is Cure Leo , the Rogue of Heart. Sprites Antagonists * / * * * Supporting Characters * Items * : wristbands each Cure receives at the beginning of Sburb. They serve as the interface in playing Sburb as well as inventory devices for Grist. * : the main collectibles of the series. They are used primarily for alchemization, as well as building blocks for the Cures to use in leveling up. * : the transformation device used by the Cures. Locations * : the main setting of the series. It is a vast place where many lands exist. * : a kingdom orbiting around Skaia. It is also known as the Kingdom of Light. Prospit is the land where Prospit dreamers, such as John and Jade, as well as carapacians, reside on. They're the main defense for Skaia when Derse attacks. * : a kingdom orbiting outside of the Veil near the Horrorterrors. It's also known as the Kingdom of Dark. Derse dreamers, such as Dave and Rose, as well as carapacians reside on this place. They seek to destroy Skaia and fight against Prospit, who loses without the intervention of the Cures. * : a place located at the core of the Incipisphere. It features clouds that show visions of various times, seen by Prospit dreamers. Skaia also houses the Battlefield. * : a planet located in Skaia where Derse and Prospit fight. Every time a new Cure is in a team, the place expands exponentially. * : an area where the main Cures' respective lands are located. Media Music Singles * Enter! Homestuck Pretty Cure! / A Chest of Lullabies Single * Remember Single Trivia *Being a Pretty Cure series, Homestuck Pretty Cure cuts off all the deaths from the webcomic. **The alternate selves and the epilogue canon are also not taken into consideration in this series. *There has been an on-going gag among the series joking about the fact there are male Pretty Cures, where Jade suggests to call everyone as "Skaian Cures". **Nonetheless, the series still calls them as "Pretty Cure" and Dave comments in an episodeHSPC04 that he "always wanted to be a magical girl, anyways". *Staying true to the other half, this series will have more episodes than the average amount and have more mature themes. *This series doesn't have the Cures change hair colour, hair style, and eye colour, meaning when transforming they just change outfits and earn their corresponding powers. *Unlike a typical Pretty Cure series, a school is not one of the settings in the series. Gallery Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Crossovers Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Homestuck Pretty Cure Category:AkiSeries